Destiny's Call
by Foenixfyre
Summary: Two years after Tenchi's defeat of Kagato, Tenchi and Ayeka are caught in an unhappy marriage, there are plots against them abounding, Washu's having odd dreams of her past, and where's Ryoko? Only she holds the key to Tenchi's safety... and his heart.
1. Overture

A bit of explanation before you read this fic.  I've combined my favorite elements of Tenchi Universe and the OVA for this story.  The prologue contains some retellings from the last couple of Universe episodes.  Well, I'm sure you can figure it out.            ~Foenixfyre

Overture 

            "Tenchi!  Tenchi, please wait!"

            Tenchi Masaki halted and looked over his left shoulder at the cyan-haired space pirate behind him.  He sighed and strengthened his resolve.  _I'm sorry, Ryoko.  I'm sorry, but I can't go with you.  I have to save Ayeka._

            The crown princess of Jurai had been taken hostage two days before by a legend.  A legend that, though believed dead, had grabbed control of the entire Juraian Empire and then nearly killed his mortal enemy and one-time victor, Yosho.

Yosho.  The greatest warrior known in Juraian history, elder brother to Ayeka … and my grandfather.  Gods, Grandfather, why didn't you tell me?

But that was a question to be asked later, once Ayeka and her home were safe.  Which meant, of course, that he had to explain all of this to Ryoko. Did she realize how tempting her offer was?  How much he longed to run away from all of this?  But he couldn't.  So he sighed and turned around, expecting to be met with either anger or tears.  Instead, the first of the fascinating alien women to have entered his life lifted her head and gave him a small, hard smile.  An unidentifiable emotion glittered in her golden eyes.

            *           *           *

            _No, Tenchi!  You'll be killed!_  Ryoko accepted and then ignored the brief stab of guilt over Ayeka.  Tenchi was undoubtedly the only person with any hope of defeating Kagato.  Like Washu, Ryoko could sense the enormous power and potential embedded within this young man.  And even though she hated to admit it, the idea of losing Ayeka was painful to the pirate woman.  Two enemies trapped on primitive, beautiful Earth, they had reached a tentative truce and become friends, sharing a mutual delight in their squabbles.  

_But … but no matter how dear Ayeka is to me, I'd die if Tenchi were killed.  And despite his amazing power, Kagato could very well destroy him.  I should know; I spent two thousand years of my existence in unwilling slavery to that bastard.  Oh, Tenchi, you just don't realize how strong he is!  He had the ability to simply grab control of my body.  He has destroyed countless civilizations single-handedly.  I can't risk loosing you to that sort of monster._

Yet even as these thoughts raced through her mind, Ryoko realized the dire folly of trying to control a person like Tenchi.  Though he was the one and only man she would ever love, he had his own destiny to face.  And Ayeka was counting on him.

She watched as Tenchi turned to face her, the Tenchi-ken clutched in his strong right hand.  And, despite the words of love and denial that threatened to break past her lips, Ryoko swallowed her tears and uttered one short sentence.

"I'll give you a lift."

*           *           *

Six hours later, Ryoko watched her love ran away.  Away from her, and toward Ayeka, the beautiful, graceful Crown Princess of Jurai.  Toward Kagato.

He had smiled at her before leaving.  The knights had stayed a moment, and she knew from the look in their eyes that they wouldn't betray her secret, and that they would protect her love to their deaths.  But it wasn't good enough.

She wouldn't cry out.  Wouldn't ask him to choose again.  Tenchi had made his choice, and was dashing off to fight the only being in the entire universe that she feared.

_I should be there, beside him, fighting and protecting him_.  She wanted to fly after him, offer her own strength in his battle, but the pain that even now drew her to her knees made her recognize how foolish a thought that was.

_But what good am I?  At this rate, I'd be utterly useless to Tenchi.  _Ryoko clamped a hand to her bloody side_.  I'd be no use except as a dead weight he could maybe throw.  And that's provided Kagato doesn't steal control of my body and use me against Tenchi!  No, better I simply leave him with my best wishes.  Good luck, my love.  Good-bye._

Blood loss and the fatigue of her recent battles finally overcame her, and Ryoko sank to the ground, Tenchi's name upon her lips.

_Mind mate?  You are weak, Ryoko.  Come back so that I can treat you_.  Ryo-okhi's thought-sending saved her from unconsciousness.

_A little help, Fuzz-ball?  I don't think I have the strength_.

_You have but to ask_.  The cabbit's power flowed into Ryoko through their bond, and she dragged herself to her feet and floated into the ship, where she settled upon the piloting couch and gave Ryo-okhi the order to take off.  Just as she did so, what little strength Ryoko had regained melted away.  Gasping even from the energy it took for a single surprised breath, the demoness opened her eyes.  What was that?  Nothing, she assured herself.  Nothing more then the very end of her adrenaline rush and Furball's usual disregard for gravity.

_{---  Tenchi lowered the Tenchiken, unmindful of the sweat dripping from his brow, the sting of several small cuts and slices.  He'd won.  Kagato was history.  He suddenly felt quite exhausted, and quite unsure of himself.  What had been the source of that unholy gleam in the madman's eyes, the tiniest hint of a smirk in his voice when he'd admitted defeat?  Nothing, he assured himself.---}_

Within moments, the two were surrounded by the emptiness of space.

"Well, we're all alone now, Ryo-okhi.  Where do you want to go next?"

"Myrow?"  Here inside her metamorphed body, the cabbit preferred to communicate verbally.

"Earth?  No.  There's nothing left for me there.  Well," she sighed, "I suppose I remember enough from my years of piracy under Kagato's control to take that up again, and it's a living."

Ryo-okhi miaed in reluctant agreement.

"All right, partner.  Head us toward the nearest star system with an A/B rating."  Ryoko sank back and closed her eyes.  The blood dripping down her side was warm as Ryo-okhi brought her energies to bear upon the wound.  She knew that it would have been healed by the time they arrived and she awoke from her self-imposed deep sleep.  _Yes, that wound will heal.  It's my heart that worries me._  She gazed out one last time upon the planet of the Juraian home world.  _Alone.  I'm always alone_.

*           *           *

Tenchi leaned over the railing for one last look at the beauty of Jurai.  Huge trees soared overhead in a myriad of colors, shading and sheltering the carpets of flowers beneath them.  Earth was also beautiful, and it was his home, but there was something about Jurai that called to him.

_But I don't belong here.  I can't rule an empire, and I don't want to.  Since Grandfather's coming back with us, Ayeka will be safely ensconced as Crown Heir.  She's much more suited to the task._

His thoughts wandered to the rest of his alien friends.  Sasami would be staying here with her sister.  Although not happy about it, she was consoling herself with the many video games she had brought from Earth.  Amusingly enough, Kamidake had become a willing pupil, and the two spent the majority of Sasami's free time fighting their way through game levels.  Kiyone and Mihoshi had both been promoted, and were the dual heads of security for the palace.  Anyone passing their office would be treated to crashes, Kiyone screaming at Mihoshi, and her bubble-headed partner's wails.  Washu had been given an honorary position at the University, where she was even now happily constructing something frighteningly large and powerful.  Both at Tenchi's behest and her own, Washu had spent several weeks using both machinery and her unique mind bond to Ryoko and Ryo-okhi to search for her daughter.

Ryoko…  When there had been no trace of her after that final battle, Azaka had told him of the wounds the knight had seen.  Very serious, he had said.  Undoubtedly a lot of blood loss_.  Why didn't you tell me, Ryoko?  Was it because of your stupid pride?  So unwilling to accept help from anyone.  And why did you hate Kagato so much?_  There was more there then his attack on Tenchi.  Washu knew, but wouldn't say anything.

As to Ryoko's current whereabouts, reports from other planets suggested that she had resumed her life of piracy with no intention of returning to her friends and family.

_It's odd, but I miss her more then I thought I would.  I wish she'd come back to us.  To me-_

"Lord Tenchi."  The soft, cultured voice brought his attention back to the present.  To his surprise, Ayeka stood behind him, looking elegant and perfect in her royal robes.

"Miss Ayeka!  I thought-"

"I know that I said I would not come to see you off, Lord Tenchi, but I simply could not stay away."  The purple-haired princess clasped her hands, and tears gathered in the garnet-hued eyes gazing at him so imploringly.  "Please, Lord Tenchi, hear my offer once again?"

Tenchi sighed.  "I can't stay any longer.  I've explained that.  It's been two months since I defeated Kagato.  I have to go home.  I'm sorry, Miss Ayeka, but I just don't love you the way you need."

"Must I beg?  Tenchi, just think of what I can give you.  Of what we could be together.  Think seriously of what awaits you back on Earth.  At best, you will be bored beyond belief, and you will never see any of us again.  At worst, you will be a target for any and everything able to sense the power that you wield.  Your Terrain friends and family will always be in danger."

That last bit did cause him to falter, as the thought of personal danger couldn't.  But others?  He couldn't take that risk.  Marriage to Ayeka wouldn't be so bad.  It wasn't as though he couldn't visit Earth from time to time.  With the princess by his side, guiding him, he surely wouldn't be a bad ruler, right?  And … he did care for her, that, he couldn't deny …

Ryoko's image interrupted his musings.  Her eyes, the way that little fang peeked out beneath her upper lip when she smiled… _No_, he thought.  _She chose to leave, so she obviously doesn't love me as much as she claimed._

He turned back to the Juraian girl.  Perhaps in time, he might come to love her in the way she wanted.

"All right, Ayeka."

*           *           *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Two years later)

They remained on the outskirts of Juraian space, as Ryoko wanted nothing to do with the Empire.  True, the Statute of Limitations protected her, true, she had helped save them all from Kagato, but she had also destroyed most of Jurai's defense system in the process, and some crimes could never be forgiven.  Of, course, this all meant that news was scarce; the system net surrounding the empire made it difficult to send of receive messages, and the vid screen was always on the fritz.  Ryoko also stayed away from newspapers; reading about her former friends and seeing the press photos of their happy faces only made her sad.

_Huh.  Just as well, I suppose._  Ryoko tried to add the normal vigor to her voice.  _Like I really wanna know what Miss High-and-Mighty is up to.  Judging by the last time I saw Asuza, he was about ready to step down.  She's probably Empress by now, which means she have to find a mate and get an heir.  Wonder if she still misses Tenchi.  He wouldn't have stayed with her.  He cared, and felt duty-bound to rescue her, but he didn't love her. _ She sighed.  _Of course, I'm one to talk.  He didn't love me, either._

_Mindmate, you're wandering again.  Come back and listen to me._  Ryo-okhi punctuated her order with a loud miah_.  The last two hits have left us very well off.  We should probably lie low for a while anyway, and I miss our friends._

"Your friends, Furball.  The lot of them didn't like me most of the time."

_Please, Ryoko?_

The woman sighed again.  "All right, all right.  You want to visit Terra?  We'll visit Terra.  Just … I'm not going near Japan."  _Near Tenchi._

_Thank you, Mindmate.  We can go to Hawaii.  You'll like that.  _The cabbit's voice turned sly._  Fastest way to Terra passes near the Imperial Center …_

Ryoko finally laughed.  "Missing Sasami?  Sure.  We'll sneak in, infuriate Ayeka, say hi to Sasami, and sneak out again.  Sounds good to me.  Well," with a thought, she morphed the pilot's seat into a recliner and lay back, "set the course, Ryo-okhi.  I'm gonna catch a cat nap.

*           *           *

Night on Jurai was even more beautiful then day, Ryoko thought as she and Ryo-okhi crept through moon lilies that stood twice as high as a man, the soft, opalescent glow for which they were named bringing out traces of deep blue and green in the pirate woman's cyan mane_.  I'm guessing it's safe to teleport now, Furball._  With subjects so diversely talented, the palace had an extensive array of defenses.  Many of these had, in fact, been built with Ryoko in mind.  _I really trashed the place, all those millennia ago.  But they've rebuilt, and they've made sure that another 'Ryoko' can't destroy it all over again._

_We've managed to get in_, Ryo-okhi pointed out.

_Yeah, but I'm an original.  Ain't no one that can beat me_.  Except Kagato, her conscience whispered.

_It wasn't your fault, Mindmate.  Even Washu was no match for Kagato_.

_Never mind.  Let's go_.  Using the cabbit's bond of friendship with the Juraian princess, they planned to 'port directly to Sasami's room.  Hopefully, she'd be happy enough to see Ryo-okhi that she wouldn't call the guards down upon Ryoko.

She concentrated, and between one breath and the next, a large room decorated in rose and sea foam replaced the gardens.  The two conspirators stood in the shadows behind a circular bed, and so could look out at the rest of the room.  No sign of the blue-haired princess.  _Guards probably escort her everywhere else, so we'll wait until she's in bed before revealing ourselves.  If I shield my powers, no one should be able to detect me.  Ryo-okhi needs to dampen her excitement, though; it'll be noticeable to any empath worth his pay.  _

After warning her partner, the two settled down to wait.  It wasn't difficult though, for Sasami's carpet was as thick and soft as many substances Ryoko had slept on.  Softer, in fact.  The room smelled of sunflowers.  The girl must have found a supplier to get her Terrain scents.  Ryoko could feel Ryo-okhi's approval joining hers at that observation.

Two hours later, the cabbit woke Ryoko in time to watch the door open and the small princess enter her room.  Yawning, Sasami removed her outer garments and slipped into bed.  After waiting for her breath to settle, Ryo-okhi looked up pleadingly at her partner.

_All right, Furball.  Go to her._

The cabbit leapt joyfully onto the bed and nuzzled her friend's cheek, miyahing softly.

"Mmm."  Sasami turned her head away and bunched her shoulder.  "Ryo-okhi…"

"Miyah!  Miyah, myrow!"

The girl opened her eyes.  "I thought I heard- Ryo-okhi?!"  At the sight of the small animal, Sasami bolted upright to wrap her arms around her.  "Ryo-okhi!  I've missed you!  Where were you?"  She stopped and peered around the room.  Ryoko sank deeper into the shadows.  "Did Ryoko come with you?  Where is she?"

Ignoring her partner's frantic mental warnings to the negative, Ryo-okhi bounded off the large bed and leapt to where the pirate was hiding.  "Miyah!"  _Mindmate, I have no intention of quieting, so you may as well come out._  "Myrow, miyah, miyah!"

"Hush!  Keep it down."  Ryoko reluctantly left her shadows.  "Do you want the guards in here?"

"Ryoko!"  Sasami rolled off of her bed and ran to the older woman, an enormous smile on her pretty face.  "We were really worried!"

"Worried?  About me?  Why?"

"Azaka and Kamidake told us about your wound when we couldn't find you."  The princess reached out and gently touched her side.  The sweet, caring gesture nearly brought tears to Ryoko's eyes.  "Does it still hurt?"

Ryoko took a step back.  "Nah, it's fine."

Sasami led the two to a round table and sat down.  "Why did you decide to come back?"

"Ryo-okhi missed everyone, so we thought to stop by on a short trip to Terra."

"Terra?  But everyone's here.  Why go there?"  

"Well, Furball did want to see Tenchi-"  Ryoko broke off at the look of surprise and near horror that crossed Sasami's face.  "What's wrong?"

"Then you didn't hear."

A chill swept through Ryoko's soul at the words.  Somehow, she knew she wouldn't like hearing what was about to be said.  But she had to know.  "Hear what?  Tell me, Sasami."

The princess looked away, tracing invisible patterns on the table.  "Ryoko, Tenchi didn't go back to Terra."

*           *           *

Emperor-Consort Tenchi closed the door behind him with a sigh.  Here, away from the prying eyes and gossiping lips, he touched the clasps that held his royal robes and left the elaborate clothes behind him on the floor as he stepped into the adjoining bath.  Some thoughtful servant had added oils scented with Terrain pine to the water.  If he closed his eyes and concentrated, Tenchi could almost imagine himself soaking in one of the natural hot springs dotted .  Plush carpets became cool, green grass, ornate hangings turned to ancient pine trees in which myriad birds and animals lived.  If he had cared to, the suite could be programmed to play recordings of Terrain bird song.

_Home.  I really miss it.  Ayeka keeps telling me that there is no time for a vacation, but I feel as if I will go crazy if stuck here for much longer.  I suppose I could go by myself; I'm more of a figurehead then anything else.  Ayeka is the real ruler.  I'll have to suggest that._  Until then, he would need to be content with artificial scents and sounds, and his own more-then-excellent imagination.  In his mind's eye, Tenchi added specific rock structures and flowers to his imagined hot spring, transforming it into one nearby his old home, one that the group had visited often.  _Just like the old days.  All I need now to make it perfect is Ryoko glomping me from behind.  Naked, of course._  Among the freeness of Juraian society, Tenchi had gradually abandoned the intense body-shyness that had plagued his adolescent mind.  

_As if called, the beautiful demoness rose before him, water glistening on her perfect body and dripping from her untamable mane, golden eyes glowing with joy, delicate hands reaching out to him…_

"Ah!"  Tenchi tore himself from the daydream, opening his eyes and splashing up from the tub.  Ryoko and the hot spring were replaced by the now-familiar bath room.  _Snap out of it, Masaki.  Ryoko's gone, and you're married to Ayeka._  Not that that relationship was anywhere near ideal.  _I should never have convinced myself that I could come to love Ayeka.  I don't.  She's a friend, almost a sister, but not a life-partner.  And I know she's come to realize that as well.  But… there's nothing we can do.  Divorce is all but unheard of on Jurai, especially for the royal pair._

In fact, the latest batch of diplomatic and Council meetings focused on Ayeka's lack of an heir.  Sasami was the heir-apparent, but as she grew and her assimilation with Tsunami approached, people were becoming increasingly unhappy with that idea.  _Not to mention that Sasami would be miserable in such a position.  Although Ayeka and I still share a room, we haven't shared a bed, much less made love, since the first five months.  Council members are blaming me and my 'soiled, quarter-blood' heritage.  I don't know how Ayeka and I have managed to stay friends.  It's probably because we've been truthful with each other about our feelings._

"Tenchi?"  At that moment, the Empress entered the bathing room.  Appearance-wise, the past two years had been very good to her.  Authority had added to her confidence while gradually wearing away the fits of temper and prudery.  Her hair now hung free of the two pigtails, waving gently to the floor.  Her pampered skin was pale, with a tinge of pink still blushing her cheeks.  There was a new level of maturity evident in the deep garnet eyes.  "Tenchi, are you all right?  That last meeting-"

"-Was another bunch of xenophobic, snobby blue-blooded idiots."  The two smiled at each other briefly.  "Don't worry; I won't let them get to me."

"If only …"  Ayeka sank gracefully to her knees beside the onsen.  She didn't need to finish her sentence, for they had said it to each other often over the past few months_.  If only we hadn't married._

            *           *           *


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Married._

_Married._  The word echoed mockingly through Ryoko's head.

_Tenchi and Ayeka._

_"Ryoko, they're married!"_

"No …" The word slipped past her quivering lips and hung in the air like a shroud.  "Tenchi …  I know he didn't love her.  I know it!  That couldn't have changed in only little over a year!  What happened?!  Ayeka … no.  I also know she is too honorable to have forced him or manipulated him.  Maybe I was always wrong then."  Sasami opened her mouth, but Ryoko rushed on.  "That must be it.  Tenchi would never marry without love-"

"I'm sorry, Ryoko.  I thought you knew.  Sasami's eyes were filled with tears to match the pirate's.  "I … I have to agree with you, but …"

"What?  But then why-"

"I don't know why they did it, but they're together.  Maybe they do love each other; I see them so rarely nowadays.  But… I know Tenchi's unhappy, and he's in trouble.  Oh, Ryoko, I'm so glad you're here.  There are nobles who seek to use Tenchi's Terrain blood against him.  There's something wrong, and I think we're all in very serious danger."

Ryoko looked sharply at the young girl, no.  Despite her small stature, Sasami was a young woman, several centuries old, raised in the Juraian Court.  The youthful demeanor she had assumed while on Earth must have been a huge relief to her.  But that also meant that those who knew her considered her too young to know what was really going on, and they were wrong.  "All right, Sasami, tell me exactly what's going on."

"There have been death threats against Tenchi for some time now.  I don't think anyone knows just who's responsible, but Tsunami sends me dreams sometimes.  I don't understand them, but I think you're supposed to be here.  Tenchi's in danger, Ryoko, and much of the Empire is either incapable or disinclined to protect him.  We have to tell Tenchi and my sister that you're-"

"That's where you're wrong, kid."  Sasami opened her mouth to protest, but the demoness continued.  "I mean it, Sasami.  I can't, I just can't face them.  And besides," here she grinned.  It was a very hard smile.  "What better protection then one that no one knows exists?"

The princess thought for a moment before nodding.  "I guess you may be right."

"Okay, now here's where it gets tricky.  I need you to get me floor plans, the most detailed you have access to, for the entire palace complex, as well as for anywhere else Tenchi goes.  And-" Shoot.  The palace defenses.  How was Ryoko expected to get around those?  "Sasami, I need to talk to Tsunami about keeping me hidden."

Sasami nodded again.  "I think she wants to tell you something as well."  She closed her eyes, then looked across the room.  There, hanging on the wall, was an enormous mirror.  As Ryoko watched their reflection, the princess's reflection lengthened, grew, and became the goddess of life.  When Ryoko looked back, Tsunami smiled at her from across the table.

"Ryoko.  I'm glad to see that you have returned to us at last."

"I-"

"You have an important role to play in the coming events."

"What?  Tsunami-"

"Listen.  I don't have much time.  I will protect you against the Juraian defense systems.  You may now use your powers to their full extent.  Ryoko," here, the goddess stood up, and gestured for Ryoko to join her, "I do mean 'full extent'."  She held out her hands, and a rosy glow burst into existence.  When the light dimmed, the demoness gasped to see two small red gems cupped in the other's hands.

"My gems?  But how-?"

"I am a goddess, Ryoko.  I created the Tenchiken, and I can control it even better then the one you love."

"Tenchi."

"Love him, Ryoko.  That love is the strongest defense he will have.  Love him."  With that, the goddess grimaced.  "I have to leave Sasami's body now.  She's not yet able to wield what I offer.  Goodbye, my dear.  Good luck."  Tsunami looked back into the mirror, and the reflection shrank back to that of Sasami, followed by the actual body.

The girl shook her head before peering closely at her friend.  "I wish I could hear what she says.  Did she help?"

Ryoko closed her fist around the two gems and concentrated.  She could feel the power joining their mate in her body.  It had been so long since she had felt so whole.  She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  "I think so.  I'd better get going.  Oh, Sasami?"  She turned to Ryo-okhi, who had until this moment remained silent on a small footstool beside the table.  The cabbit nodded her head at the question her partner sent. 

_Are you sure, Mindmate?  I fear that you will be lonely.  You are already too alone as it is._

_Sasami's also lonely, Furball.  I don't think she has many real friends here.  And I know you've missed her._

_Very well._

 "Sasami, would you keep Ryo-okhi with you?"  The princess squealed and swooped up her small friend to hug her.  "I don't think she'll like hiding out with me.  Just-" They needed some sort of explanation as to the cabbit's appearance.  "Just tell them she showed up tonight.  Everyone will just assume I got killed somewhere.  No big loss."

"Ryoko-"

"Well, I'll see you around, kid."

Sasami gave the pirate one last hug, then stepped back.  Ryoko shot her a cocky grin before fading away.

*           *           *

"No!"  Washu threw herself out of the dream.  So real…  She flung back the blankets and rolled out of bed, crossing to one of the many machines that filled her walls.  

"Got to get it recorded," she muttered.  "Need to find out what it means."  The diminutive scientist attached several wires to her skull before throwing a switch.  Having done so, she summoned her cushion and sat back with a sigh.

For the past several months, a reoccurring dream, one that terrified her, but one that she promptly forgot upon waking had plagued Washu.  Only vague images remained, of Tsunami looking at her pleadingly, with tears falling from her luminous eyes.  Of another powerful woman laughing harshly as she reached for her, hatred and regret battling in her eyes.  Of Ryoko, Tenchi, and … Kagato.

The machine bleeped, signifying its completion, but the redhead ignored it.  _Something's going to happen soon, I know it.  _

Out of nowhere, a mental pathway that had remained closed for over two years flared open, searing Washu's mind with waves of anger/hurt/denial/loss/pain/

_Married!_

Just as suddenly as it had opened, the mind link snapped shut.

Knocked to the floor by the sheer force of the sending, the small woman clutched her head between her hands.  _Ryoko?  I'd know my daughter's mind voice anywhere.  She's alive!  But why would she reopen our link now?  I have to know. _ Moving to rub her temples, her hand brushed one of the electrodes still attached to her skull.  The Subconscious Extractor was still on!  That meant that any images included through the link, while not perceived by Washu's unprepared mind, would have been recorded!

A quick code saved the dream sequence and stored it, while another created a search for information received within the past few minutes.  When found, the images flashed by too quickly to see, but that could be remedied.  After ten minutes of editing, the scientist sat back to study the screen.  A shot of Sasami was followed by Ayeka and Tenchi, standing together and looking radiant, as only true lovers can.

"Huh.  Ryoko must have found out about the marriage.  From the image, I can guess Sasami told her.  How in hell did my wayward daughter manage to get into the palace?  I only wish I knew how she blocks our link."

Should she notify Ayeka and Tenchi?  Not to mention Kiyone and Mihoshi.  _No.  If Ryoko didn't contact anyone openly before coming here, she obviously wanted this visit to remain a secret.  Still, that's no excuse for not telling her loving mother.  I guess I've got a new project to work on._  Washu glanced up at the Subconscious Extractor.  That dream would just have to wait.  She needed to find her daughter and hold a long-needed talk.

*           *           *

In a very different section of the Imperial Palace, several figures waited around a table.  All were eerily similar in their silence, black cloaks masking all but their basic shapes; the only difference lay in the colored mask each wore.  All showed signs of impatience, muttering to each other, tapping fingers and toes, and glaring every so often at the one unoccupied chair at the table.  So everyone saw the light that flared without warning above the seat.  When it diminished, a tall figure stood before them.  His ebony mask made the bright colors of the others' seem garish and foolish.

"You're late, Black," snapped the Green mask, revealing a sharp feminine voice.

'Black' sat, studiously arranging his robes before answering her.  "Unavoidable.  Our Lady required an update, and _she's_ not one to keep waiting."  The implication in his smooth voice made 'Green' stiffen with affront.

"How dare you!"  She clenched her fists.

"Green-" Yellow reached over in warning, but the masked woman furiously cut him off.

"No!  How dare you insult me!  I am a noblewoman of the Juraian Empire, and you are nothing but-" She was cut off, clutching at her throat.

Everyone looked over to Black, who was holding one gloved thumb and forefinger together.  He relaxed them, and Green gasped for breath.  (AN: I know, I know, helloooo, Darth Vader.  So sue me!)  "Nothing but what?  Someone who can destroy you, and everyone else in this room, with a thought?  The one who will bring down the phony Emperor Consort and restore you pathetic nobles to your former power?  That's quite a nothing."

The others were silent.

Black sat back in his chair.  "Now if you infants are quite finished, I bring a message from the Lady.  We needn't worry about any little heirs coming along, for there will be none."

"You mean …"

He smiled.  "Our Lady is _very_ powerful.  No one suspects, not even the so-smart Washu."  A glass appeared by his elbow, and he raised it.  "My cohorts, a toast; to the fall of Tenchi Masaki."

*          *          *


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tenchi suppressed a yawn as he sat through the umpteenth course of yet another state dinner.  He glanced over at his wife; Ayeka, who somehow loved these things, was bantering with one of the noblemen of their court.  Tenchi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and tried to subtly adjust his seat.  His buttocks were killing him.  How long had this thing lasted, anyway?

"Lord Emperor."

Recognizing the voice, Tenchi thankfully turned to face his chief of guard.  "What is it, Keyzu?"

The tall man leaned down to better conceal what he wished to share.  "I have received a report from the throne room sentries.  The Tenchi-ken is acting … strangely."

"That's odd.  I haven't felt anything."  Not surprisingly, following the battle with Kagato, Tenchi had become strongly attuned to the ancient sword.  "Let me check."  Holding out his hands, the young man called to his weapon.  As it always did now, the sword appeared momentarily, safely nestled over his palms.

"Ahhh!"  The second it came to rest, Tenchi doubled over in his seat.  Something was wrong with the Tenchi-ken!  No.  Not wrong.  Just… different.

Eventually, he came to notice the hands gripping him, the voices calling his name and title.  Grasping control of himself, he straightened.  "I'm all right.  It's okay."

"Tenchi, what happened?"  Ayeka knelt by his chair.  Her royal tiara had been knocked askew in her hurry to his side.  "Why did you call the Tenchi-ken?"

Wordlessly, he held the heirloom out to her, so that she could see for herself what had occurred.  The two red gems that had previously rested in its hilt were gone.  "For some reason, I couldn't feel anything happening until I summoned it to me."

At his words, the murmuring and muttering in the hall intensified.

"My lord," Tenchi clenched his teeth at the voice.  He looked across the table to one of the many Councilmen he considered enemies.  Baron Forin Hineto seemed to consider his ruler a lesser life form, and the two found themselves at constant odds during Council sessions.  The Baron thrived in finding new ways to belittle Tenchi's humble origins.  "Does this mean you have lost your rapport with the sword?"

He glared at the man.  "Of course not.  As soon as I called it, the link returned to normal.  Something happened to conceal the removal of Ryoko's gems."

"The space pirate?  When ever did they belong to that monster?  You should know well-"

"Yosho stole them from her in order to lessen her power enough to imprison her in the cave on Terra.  Not even she knew where they'd come from, but they are rightfully hers."  Tenchi knew he was only setting himself up.  His friendship with the demoness was a deep source of upset among these people who remembered so well what she had done to their homes.  "In any case, that's not the issue right now.  We need to find out-"

"Do not worry."

The bell-like voice drew all eyes to the center of the hall.  There, where nothing had been a moment before, floated Tsunami.  As flawlessly beautiful as Tenchi remembered, she glowed with the power of her love for everything living.  At the sight of their goddess, many people dropped to their knees.  Tenchi, however, rose to his feet.

"Tsunami, do you know where the gems have gone?"

The deity smiled, and it was as if she had bestowed a priceless gift on all who saw.  "It was I who removed the gems, for they are needed elsewhere at this time.  It will not be long before they return to their rightful owner to do with as she pleases."

"Do you mean Ryoko?  She's alive?"

Tsunami shook her head gently.  "I cannot tell you anything of the demoness.  All you need to know at present is that the gems are beyond your reach, as well as the reach of those who wish to use them for ill."  Her inner radiance dimmed for a moment.  "I must return now.  It strains me to be here without the help and body of Sasami.  Be well, my avatar.  Be ever vigilant."  With that, the goddess disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared, and pandemonium returned to the room.

Tenchi and Ayeka ignored the chaos around them to stare at each other, puzzled and worried by Tsunami's message.

*            *            *

The morning after Ryoko's miraculous appearance, Sasami threw back the sheets and ran to take a quick bath.  While the water was heating, she accessed the palace's higher risk security levels to print out floor plans for Ryoko.  "Well," she looked down at Ryo-okhi, who had accompanied her into the bathing room, "I wonder how everyone's going to react at your being here."  Things were happening so fast.  Ryoko's return, the troubles she could feel surrounding Tenchi … and Tsunami.  The princess's body had finally begun to develop, leaving the child she had existed as for so long, and she could sense that her assimilation with the goddess was not far off.

_It frightens me.  Will I still be here?  Or will Tsunami take over my body, leaving nothing for me?  I know I won't die; that's impossible for Tsunami.  But… I just don't know.  Maybe I should go talk to Washu.  There must be some sort of tests she can run, something she can tell me._

It didn't take long to dry off and dress, and Sasami soon entered the royal family's private dining room, Ryo-okhi resuming her old spot on the girl's head.  Here, there were never any of the annoying lords or advisers.  If she were lucky, Tenchi and her sister would be still here, lingering over their breakfast before the first meeting of the day.

She was right.  The two looked up from whatever they were discussing as she walked in.  As expected, their greetings turned to silent shock when they saw her new companion.

"Ryo-okhi?"  Tenchi shoved his chair back and stood at the sight of the cabbit.  "What's she doing here?"

Sasami took a deep breath and told him the story she had prepared.  "I don't know.  She was there when I woke up this morning.  But… she was by herself."  She waited as the implications of that occurred to the couple.  Both paled.

"Do you-" Tenchi swallowed.  "Do you know if anything happened?"

Sasami removed Ryo-okhi and shook her head.  "I never could understand her.  Ryoko was the only one who could do that…" 

Ayeka jumped to her feet, gracefully, of course.  "Besides Miss Washu!"

"Of course!"  Tenchi crossed to the vid panel and quickly contacted the scientist.

When she finally appeared on the screen, Washu looked very unhappy at the disturbance.  "This better be important, Tenchi, unless you're finally going to give me those samples-"

"Uh, maybe later.  Washu, Ryo-okhi showed up in Sasami's room this morning.  Have you heard from Ryoko?"

A strange look passed over the small woman's face.  "No.  I haven't … heard from her.  Look, I'm kind of busy right now.  I'll get back to you, okay?"  And the screen went blank.

The three humans looked at each other in confusion.

*           *            *

Invisible, Ryoko hovered outside the palace.  A knight walked by, and she contemplated the amusement of throwing something at him, just to see him jump.  _No, better not risk it.  I'm not precisely sure how Tsunami's hiding me.  Well, better go see if Sasami's got those floor plans yet._

Taking a last breath of the perfumed air, she slipped through the wall and floated down the hallways.  As she whisked between rooms and walls, she rubbed the two gems that now resided in her wrists.  She would need to find someplace to train with them; there was so much she hadn't been able to do for so long, and she would need practice.

Sasami's room was the next she popped into.  A thick file lay upon the table.  _Ah.  Perfect_.  She reached for them-

"I thought I might find you here."

Ryoko whirled around to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Washu!  How-"

"You were a bit upset last night.  Your control slipped, and I felt you through our bond."

_Shit._  Ryoko thought wildly for a way out.

"You've got some explaining to do, young lady.  I think you'd better come with me."  Washu pressed a small control, and one of her infamous time/space portals opened up behind her.  "We'll talk in my lab."

"Washu, who have you told?"  Knowing the futility of escape, the demoness followed her mother into her huge laboratory.

"Oh, don't worry.  No one knows.  So, going to tell me what's going on?"  The red head was leading Ryoko into a section of the lab she had never known existed.

"Would it shock you if I said I was on a mission from God?"

"Don't annoy me, little girl."  She pushed open a door and flicked a switch, then stepped away so that Ryoko could enter.  The sight of the room made Ryoko gasp.  It was enormous, and decorated completely in more shades of rose and garnet then the pirate knew even existed, with touches of black, gold and cyan here and there.  Bookshelves lined one wall entirely.  Another wall showed a continuous fall of shooting stars.  Yet another wall held the requisite machines for anywhere Washu lived.  The room was filled with objects of mystery and beauty that Ryoko longed to explore.

"This … this is amazing.  What is it?"  She floated herself slowly around the room, trying to take it all in at once.

Washu settled herself in a chair the same shade as her cushion to watch her daughter's explorations.  "This is where you spent the first few years of your life, Ryoko."

The demoness turned to stare.  "Here?"

The older woman pointed over to a corner; there, a complex creation of test tubes and tanks stood in stately splendor.  "That is the machine I devised to create you, using my own genetic matter and that of the Masu.  I could have brought you into being as a fully developed organism, but I instead gave you a childhood.  You were born, though not an infant, but as a small child, one that I delighted in raising and loving."

"Washu…"  Ryoko trailed off, unsure of how to respond to what she was hearing.  Although upon discovery the genius had identified herself as Ryoko's mother, she had no memories of such.  The first thing she could remember was opening her eyes to-

"Kagato was my assistant.  He helped to create you, but always saw you as a simple lab rat, not a living, loving sentient being.  He used some of my own weapons to entrap me, and then went after you.  I can only believe he wiped all of your earlier memories to make it easier to control you."  Washu looked away.  "To my shame, I was caught totally by surprise, and could do nothing to help either of us.  The only link I had to the outside world was our bond.  It tore me apart to see what he did to you, then to watch you waste away in that horrible cave.  When Mihoshi managed to finally free me, I was afraid, after such a passive existence, to allow my love for you to show.  Instead, I admit to making life difficult for you.  It hurt that you remembered nothing of me, and I dealt with it badly.

Tears fought their way to Ryoko's eyes.  "I just don't remember," she whispered.  "I can't remember."

Washu pointed to a chair across from her own, one upholstered in black, gold, and ruby suede.  "That was always your chair.  We would sit here, together, and study some project, or read aloud to each other, or simply talk about our days."  The corners of her lips turned up.  "You were such a holy terror.  The Academy couldn't decide whether to adore you or fear whatever mischief you'd find next."

"Washu."  Taking a chance, Ryoko floated to the chair and sat. It fit her perfectly.  "I'm here totally by chance.  Tsunami, er, Sasami told me that Tenchi was in danger.  I agreed to stay here as an invisible guard.  Only you, Sasami, Tsunami, and Ryo-okhi know I'm here.  I need that it be kept that way."  Her mother nodded silently.  "Tsunami gave me…" Unable to say it, she held out her wrists.  The gems twinkled brightly in the soft light of the room.  "Could I … could I stay here?  With you?  We could … talk."  She didn't know what compelled her to add that last bit, but knew only that it was right.

Tears glistened in Washu's eyes.  She nodded again before straightening from the chair.  "Let me show you your old room."

*            *            *


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Lady flexed her clawed fingers as the man before her waited for her permission to continue.  "The gems were just … gone?"

"Yes, Milady.  Even the misfit had no idea that they had disappeared from his precious sword."  Although he was still cloaked, the man had removed his mask.  Any educated member of the Juraian Empire would remember his face from both history books and the events of two years before.

"You failed me, Kagato, just as you have failed me twice before.  Fail me again…" she trailed off; it wasn't necessary to complete her threat.  "Tsunami removed them, that much I know … But I cannot tell what she did with them."

D3 looked stoically between his mistress and her minion.  "Your sister has always had different ways of accomplishing things."

"No.  It's not simply Tsunami's protection.  That alone would not be strong enough to hide such a thing from me.  No…"  The goddess Tokimi frowned as she sought the answers she needed.  "Blast it!  I know who must have them, and that means they could be anywhere in the universe!  Kagato, you must retrieve them at once.  My sister cannot be allowed to regain possession of those gems!"

The Enemy of Jurai looked questionly at his mistress.  "I was not aware that the gems actually belonged to Tsunami."

"No.  Not her.  My other sister; the traitor."

*            *            *

Night had fallen over the Palace, and the complex was still with the exception of guards and a few late-night individuals, one of whom, unknown to anyone else, sat watching over the slumbering form of the Emperor.

_He's changed so much since I saw him last_, thought Ryoko.  _He was adorable then, but oh, now he is heart wrenching_.  The remembered face had sharpened, becoming stronger.  He had let his hair grow out in the customary style, and in sleep it fell across his face, ebony over tanned silk.  _I know many individuals who would kill for cheekbones and eyelashes like that._

Tenchi turned in his sleep, and the sheet slid downward over his chest.

_He never used to sleep in the raw like that on Terra.  Oh, wow.  Down, girl.  It won't do much good for your plans if he wakes up to find you jumping his bones.  Who would have thought two years could have done so much?  But then, Terrans grow and develop so much quicker then we do._  Once he reached a certain age, Ryoko knew his use of the power of Tsunami and Jurai would maintain him at that age for centuries.

"I love you."

The whisper died away in the still room.  A tear rolled down Ryoko's cheek and she wiped it away.  "I've cried more over you in the past two and a half years then I've cried in my entire life," she said in a soft conversational tone.  "Well, in the life I can remember.  You're the only one who could ever do this.  Kagato, he tried, just to have that much more power over me.  I never told you about what he did to me, did I?  When you killed him, I thought; I'm finally free of him.  You did that for me.  And it made me love you even more then I did before.  And now someone's trying to kill you.  Well," she gently pulled the sheet up over his shoulders again, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you, my Tenchi.  But …" her voice caught.  She swallowed and continued.  "But you're not really my Tenchi, are you?  You could never be now, because you married Ayeka.  It broke my heart when I found out.  But I'll stay here, and I'll protect you.  And I'll never stop loving you."

With that, the cyan-maned woman faded away.  As she vanished, the object of her love reached out a hand in his sleep.  "Ryoko …" he whispered.

*            *            *

Ryoko teleported into her room back in Washu's amazing living quarters.  Floating to the bed, she hugged a worn rose-colored pillow to her chest.  _I can't do this_.

_What can't you do?_  The voice of Washu intruded gently into her thoughts.  In return for her mother's help, Ryoko had agreed to take down the mental barriers Ryo-okhi had helped her to build.

"It makes sense," the genius had said.  "This way, I'm only a thought away if you need something.  Answers, help, anything."

And so she had painstakingly removed the wall that had stood in her mind for the past two years, sure that Washu would again return to poking and prying at her mind whenever she desired.  Instead, it was as if a warm blanket had been wrapped around her.  Her mother, on the other hand, had flinched and drawn back, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko had asked.

The redhead had extended a trembling hand, and then drawn it back.  "I had forgotten how it felt, to always experience how lonely you were.  It's like a physical pain."

The demoness had stepped back.  "I'm fine.  No big deal."  At that, Washu had retreated to her lab, leaving Ryoko to find her way to Tenchi's room.

Now her mother waited outside the door, waiting for Ryoko's invitation to enter.  Upon receiving it, she crossed to the bed and sat down on its edge.  "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure."  With a thought, Ryoko separated herself into two copies; something, she reminded herself, she could never have done before Tsunami returned the gems.  One Ryoko returned to watch invisibly over Tenchi; the other looked at her mother.

Washu cocked her head.  "How much did you give your shadow?"  She referred to Ryoko's ability to grant her copy whatever real emotions, intelligence, or other senses she wished.  At the simplest, the second 'Ryoko' would be a true shadow: watching and able to alert the real thing should anything happen, but incapable of much more.

"Not much."

"It hurts you, doesn't it?  Watching, but not being able to touch him, knowing that he is bound to Ayeka?  You don't want the shadow to feel, because you don't want to feel any more pain yourself."

Ryoko looked up at the ceiling, down at the tear spots on her pillow, at various points of the room, anything to avoid looking at her mother.  "So what if I am? There's nothing I can do, and why do you even care?"

Washu stood up.  "You really don't understand, do you?"

Still raw over her unheard confessions to Tenchi, the space pirate had finally had it.  "No, I don't!  I don't get you!  When we first find you, you expect me to fall into your oh-so-maternal arms with glee, then, when I don't, you make my life hell!"  She flew up off of the bed and headed into the main area of their living quarters.  Her bedroom was too personal a place to fight her mother.  "And when you manage to catch me here, you act completely different and assume I'll fall right in!  What do you want from me, damn it?"  She threw her arms up in the air, enjoying the dramatic gesture.  It fit her mood at the moment.

"A second chance!"  The genius followed Ryoko, transforming as she went into her adult form.  "Gods, Ryoko, when you didn't return after the battle, I thought I'd lost you for good!  I've already lost one baby; when you showed up, it was all I could do not dance for joy and pull you into my arms."  Tears dripped down her ethereal face.

Something she said gave Ryoko pause.  "What do you mean, you already lost one baby?"

Washu sighed and pulled a small picture from some pocket concealed in her long vest.  She handed it to Ryoko.  The picture, a miniature painting, showed the redhead with a tall blond man.  In her arms, she held a laughing baby boy.  The two adults were gazing at the child with such open adoration that it made the demoness's throat catch.  "That was my husband, and our baby.  I met him at the academy, and we married pretty quickly.  We were so happy… but then his family took them away; I wasn't good enough, they said.  A few months later, the entire clan committed a ritual mass suicide.  I never found out why.  That's why I took on my child shape, and why I created you."

"As a replacement…"

"No!  I realized that I loved being a mother.  And in you, I created a beautiful, smart child who would love me and live forever, or near enough.  Maybe that was naïve of me, but I wanted you, Ryoko.  I put my heart into bringing you to life."  The scientist closed her eyes and bowed her head.  "I thought I'd lost you, after finally finding you free of Kagato and your imprisonment. So I promised myself, that if ever you returned, alive and well, I would tell you all of this, and I would ask for another chance.  I want you to smile at me, to ask for my help, and to call me 'Mom'."  She raised her head and looked searchingly into Ryoko's cat-like eyes.  "So, will I get one?"

Ryoko sat carefully on the edge of her chair.  "You hurt me, Washu.  I know I've hurt you as well, and I know we were both lashing out, returning hurt for hurt.  I don't know if I can ever give you what you want, but I … I can try."

Washu dropped into hers.  "Could I hear it, just once?"

Her daughter dredged up a tiny smile.  "Mom."

*            *            *

The next morning, Ryoko waited unseen in the private dining room.  Here, as in the rest of the royal suite, there were no cameras or other mechanical security devises; all depended on the royal knights.

Thus, Ryoko was finishing her rounds, making sure all was safe.  A page entered, carrying with him several breakfast dishes.  _Looks good._  Her stomach growled.  _Really good, in fact.  No one's here right now…_

Once the man had left, she floated to the table and scooped a slice of ripe fruit up with her fingers.  _Wow, this is pretty citrus.  My fingers are tingling._  Loving tart fruit, Ryoko immediately transferred the slice to her open mouth and closed her lips, ready to enjoy the tanginess.  

Instead, her mouth erupted in pain.

_Washu!!!_  Spitting out the fruit, Ryoko transported directly to her mother's lab, where the redhead was waiting with mouth swabs and some kind of rinse.  The golden-eyed demoness allowed the older woman to wipe her tongue before rinsing her stinging mouth out.

"Puhhh!  What was that?!"  She spit again and again, trying to rid her mouth of the horrid feeling even as her healing powers kicked in, repairing the damage done to her tongue and throat.

"Poison, little girl."  Washu turned and gripped her child's shoulders.  "Are you okay?  If not for your healing ability and powers…  Tenchi would have died immediately if he'd eaten that.  Ayeka and Sasami would have become very ill."

"Oh, God.  That page.  Washu, contact the security, Tenchi, someone, and don't let them eat that meal.  I've got to catch the man who brought it."  Ryoko transported to the hallway outside the suite and flew down the hall in the direction she had seen the man walking.  The occurrence hadn't taken more then a few minutes, so he couldn't have gotten far.

_Ryoko, how am I supposed to notify anyone?  What are you planning to do?_  Washu's mind voice was tense, shocked by the abrupt incident.  _Don't forget, we need him for-_

With a wordless growl, Ryoko cut her mother off.  _He tried to hurt my Tenchi.  He will pay!  Any second now…_

Sure enough, it wasn't long before she saw the thin fellow.  Completely unaware, of course, that anyone knew what had happened, he was strolling along, a wide smirk on his pockmarked face.

No one was looking.  The demoness grabbed the man's shirt and teleported to high above the palace.  Unless he had an anti-gravity suit or a natural ability to fly, he was at her mercy.

Scared completely mindless by the sudden kidnapping, the man grabbed at Ryoko's forearm.  "Don't let go," he screamed.

"Why not?!  You tried to kill the man who saved your stinking home!  Tell me why!!"  The pirate thrust her face into his and bared her fangs.  In her free hand, she formed an energy ball.  It pulsed a dark gold, ready to follow her every command.

"He . . .he's a traitor!" the man cried.  "He doesn't care about us!  He ignores the rest of us to give his own home protection and freedom from any rules-"

"Where do you get this shit?"  Washu's presence in the back of her mind called for her to listen to the other woman, but Ryoko ruthlessly shut her out.  "Terra doesn't even know any of this exists!  The only 'protection' Tenchi gives that planet is the same restrictions it's had forever!  Who the hell are you working with?"

Upon her question, the nameless man began trembling and shaking his head wildly.  "She'll kill me if I tell you.  She'll kill me!  No!"  Reaching behind him, he came up with a serrated knife.  It glistened in the early morning sun as he thrust it at his captor's face.

In surprise, Ryoko closed her eyes and propelled him away, letting go in the process.  The energy ball that had been waiting drove into the man's chest as gravity began to pull him back towards the ground.  There was a soundless explosion.  When Ryoko opened her eyes, there was nothing to be seen.  Anything left of the assassin had fallen from the air to be lost below.

_Ryoko, get back here.  Now._

_Who is the 'She' he was talking about?_  With a deep breath, the demoness disappeared.

*            *            *


	6. Chapter 5

     "What do you mean, he disappeared?!"  High Empress of Jurai Ayeka Jurai stood up from her throne.  The unfortunate who had a moment ago informed her Majesty that the unsuccessful assassin was nowhere to be found stared at the floor, ashamed and afraid to look his Queen in the eyes as she glared at him in fury.  His direct superiors, Officers Kiyone and Mihoshi, stood to her side, leveling equally furious glares of their own.  At least, Kiyone was; her blond-headed partner was sniveling into a handkerchief and whining about Tenchi's potential near demise.

     "Oh, Tenchi!!!  You could have died!  What would we have done?!  It's just horrible!  You almost died-"

     "Oh, shut up, you bumble brain."  The words seemed harsh, but anyone who knew her could see the frustrated but fond glance Kiyone gave her partner from the corner of her eye.  After all, the teal-haired GP reflected, Mihoshi really couldn't help it.

     "I'm sorry, Empress, but the individual disappeared completely from all cameras and scanners moments after he left the royal suite. The thing is, we don't know how that could have happened, because the palace is warded against all teleportation devices in the known universe, be they live or mechanical."

    Kiyone nodded in agreement.  She herself had overseen the latest upgrades.  "We found the real page in a storage closet near the kitchen."  She bowed her head.  "The boy… they killed him."

    Ayeka opened her mouth, no doubt to deliver some other scathing retort, but her husband cut her off.  "Why don't we get Washu over here?  I'd like to know how she managed to discover the poisoned food in the first place."  Despite the shock of the recent assassination attempt, Tenchi appeared very calm.

    Mihoshi nodded eagerly and gestured to a nearby officer, who spoke into a mouthpiece.  Seconds later, a screen flashed in midair before the royal couple.  Washu looked up and sighed.  "This is becoming a bit too frequent, my friends.  I'm in the middle of a very important-"

     "Washu," Tenchi interrupted, "Would you mind telling us how you knew?"

     "Look, I've got a few machines watching out for this sort of thing, that's all.  As for where the guy went, another of my creations went after him to try and apprehend him, but he got violent and self-destructed.  Simple as that.  See you later."  The screen winked out as suddenly as it had materialized.

    The four people watching turned to look at each other, as puzzled as the last time they had contacted her with questions.

    *    *    *

    Washu looked away from where her interdimensional vid-screen had recently floated to her daughter, who now floated behind her.  "You owe me big time, little girl.  I don't know what the hell Tsunami expected you to accomplish on your own."

    "Yeah, yeah," muttered Ryoko.  "I stopped the guy, didn't I?  I saved Tenchi's life, and that's what matters."  She slumped back on the pillow that now waited for her everywhere in Washu's lab.  Like many things, she had been told that it belonged to her in that life she still couldn't remember.  Maybe it had, and maybe it hadn't, but it was comfortable and covered in velvet her favorite shade of teal with black tassels and gold beads.

     "You didn't just stop him, Ryoko.  You disintegrated him," her mother replied in disgust.  "Now we still know absolutely nothing about those he's working with."

     "Who says he's working with anybody?"

    The petite scientist sighed.  "You need special everything to simply get into the palace, much less obtain the poison he did and get it into the royal meals.  That poison, by the way, is incredibly rare.  I know of only two or three places where it's obtainable."

     "That's great!"  Ryoko leapt into the air.  "So we go check those places out?"

     "Hold onto your tail, daughter-mine."  As the space pirate was wearing her blue and gold dress with that particular appendage, Washu did indeed reach out to grab it.  "Whoever got the poison would have been sure to leave absolutely no tracks behind him.  Think about that, dear."

    Ryoko's eyes dimmed.  "They'll be dead, won't they?"

    Washu nodded her head.  "I'm afraid so, little girl.  Come on, Ryoko; think!  He must have said something, anything, that could give us a clue as to his origins."

    The demoness thought for a moment.  "Right before he attacked me, when I asked who sent him, he said, 'she'll kill me if I tell you.  She'll kill me.'  He was also spouting off some sort of babble about Tenchi giving Terra special considerations."

     "Well that's total crap.  Everyone knows how adamant he is about keeping his home unaware of all of this."  The redhead sighed.  "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out.  Now that one attempt has failed, they'll be more cautious about the next."

    *    *    *

    The atmosphere around the table was so tense you could cut it with a knife.  The various masked figures stared around the room, anywhere but at each other, and especially at the ebon-masked individual who coldly stared at each and every one of them.

    Finally, he spoke.  "Orange was a fool.  He was clumsy, and allowed himself to be caught.  If any of you try anything like that again, I can't guarantee you'll survive Our Lady's wrath.  And if you do, you won't survive mine."  His voice was low and chill.  "Now, tell me what each of you have been up to."

    He turned to the individual to his immediate right, a tiny, feminine figure wearing a violet mask.  She trembled under his gaze as she replied.  "The royal chambers are in an uproar.  No one gets in if they're not members of the family or Royal Guard."

     "And you?"

     "I . . . I'm her Majesty's favorite maid, so they let me in.  Um . . ."

     "You've done as I asked?"

    The trembling increased.  "I put the . . . the poison in her morning drink.  But you're sure it won't kill her, right?  I don't want to hurt the Queen, really I don't."

    Black shook his head and sneered at the girl, for her voice and manner betrayed her youth.  "No, of course it won't kill her.  Our Lady assured me of that.  It simply renders her barren until I provide the antidote.  Which leads," he looked to the next person, "to you, Blue."

    Blue tossed his head.  "There's not much that I can tell you.  I'm keeping most of the nobles nervous and unsure about recent events, playing up to the Queen, the same damned things I've been doing since we started this."

    Black rose at his words.  "That sounds like a challenge, Blue."

     "Not at all, my dear fellow.  I'm simply saying that secrecy is all very well, but if Tsunami is getting involved we might want to hurry things a bit.  I don't like the odd things going on any better then you do.  We still need to be careful, but we need to hurry."

    A cruel smile grew over Black's face.  "Very well.  Here is the next set of instructions from Our Lady."

    *    *    *

    Crack!

    Wooden blades clashed together again with a force that would have snapped ordinary metal blades.  Luckily, the ruler of Jurai had access to the strongest substances and weapon treatments in the known universe.  The legal ones, that is.  And these blades, constructed from the hardwoods found only on a tiny moon of the Zoranian nebula, could slice a diamond into julienne strips.

    Tenchi leapt back to avoid a clever slash aimed at his face.  Through the visor that his countless nervous advisors insisted he wear, the young man grinned at his opponent.  "Nice move, Keyzu.  Almost had me there."

    Keyzu simply huffed out a laugh.  "You're just delaying the inevitable.  I always win these bouts."  So saying, he executed a series of offensive cuts that forced Tenchi back against a wall.  "You should know better then to –oof!"  He tripped over the foot that had been neatly stuck behind him and landed on his back.

     "What was that you were saying?"  With a laugh, Tenchi leveled his blade at the other's throat before whipping it away and replacing it with a hand.

    Keyzu shook his head as he accepted the help up.  "No wonder your court is so shocked at you, my Lord.  No properly raised Juraian lord would even think about pulling such a dirty trick.  Tripping your opponent indeed!  Scandalous!"

    Grabbing the towel and drink offered by an ever-present page, Tenchi shook his head.  "I was taught to survive, Keyzu.  Idiots.  You'd think they'd have realized that anyone could take advantage of their honorable traditions to pull some trick and then –bam- they're dead."

    The Chief of Guard shook his head again, a more serious expression coming over his face.  "And that attitude is exactly why they're so unhappy with you.  Mindless and dangerous or not, this empire has relied for countless millennia upon those rules of conduct.  Honor and etiquette are more important then water and air here."

    Tenchi just sighed and dropped onto a nearby bench.  "I know, I know."  He raised his head and looked at his best friend.  "It just . . . I feel like going crazy here sometimes."  He knew as he said this that Keyzu wouldn't understand.  The handsome warrior, while occasionally amused by his peoples' idiosyncrasies, was thoroughly Juraian, and dearly loved much of the custom and elaborate ritual.

    As he always did, Keyzu simply placed a hand on Tenchi's shoulder and squeezed affectionately.  "Hang in there, pard-ner."  He slurred the last word and affected a very poor John Wayne accent. (The knight, surprisingly enough, loved Terran Westerns, and had happily educated Tenchi in the odd culture.)  "I'm sure things will become better in time." 

    *    *    *

    Ryoko stepped out of the training simulator that Washu had constructed for her and rubbed the back of her neck.  After checking with her shadow to make sure Tenchi was still okay, she phased out, allowing the dirt and sweat she had accumulated to simply fall away.  The numerous hours she had spent in the onsen on Terra were never for the sake of cleanliness; she had no need for that, but had simply been lazy.

    With a yawn and a proper, catlike stretch, the demoness 'ported through to her bedroom, looking over her shoulder guiltily.  Washu didn't like it when she teleported in the living quarters.  Something about excess energies and overloading some experiment or machine or something.  When no scathing mental reprimands followed her minor misbehavior, Ryoko happily flopped onto her bed.

    "Ouch!  What the hell-" The cyan-haired woman sat up rubbing her head.  A quick check under the pillow resulted in a leather-bound book.  "Hmph.  What's this?  Don't remember seeing this one on the shelves.  And why the hell's it here?"  

    "That, daughter-mine, is a photo album."  Washu stood in the doorway.  When Ryoko looked over in accusation, the scientist shrugged.  "You left the door open."  She walked over and perched on the edge of Ryoko's extra wide bed.

    "Photo album?  What of- oh."  Upon lifting the cover, Ryoko was treated to several blank squares.  When she put her finger over one, however, a hologram sprang up.  She slowly passed her fingers over more; they were all of her and Washu.  _That's me?  I'm . . . I'm cute.  And I look so happy._

    _You were adorable.  What, you thought I'd have created an unattractive child?  Not with my genes.  And what reason did you have to be unhappy?  You had a loving mother, run of the Academy, and several of the greatest professors and scientists in the known universe wrapped around your pinky finger._

    "Did I have many friends?" Ryoko wanted to know.  She was quickly discovering that while the holos featured herself alone, herself with Washu, and herself with countless adults that she assumed were the professors and scientists mentioned, there were no pictures of herself with children of her own age.

    Washu sighed.  "No.  In honesty, I can't say you did.  You always were a solitary child.  I tried placing you in childcare for a while, but it didn't work.  Some of the other children you scared with your powers, and you weren't interested in the rest."

    The cyan-maned demoness bowed her head a bit and whispered, "I wish I could remember."  Her head rose, and teary eyes sought her mother's.  "Can't you do something?  Mess with my head and make me remember?"

    The older woman shook her head.  "You know I can't, little Ryoko.  The locks Kagato left on your mind are too complex; I'm afraid of what I might damage in undoing them.  You _know_ that."

    "I know.  I'm sorry.  It's just-" Ryoko stopped mid-sentence.  She could feel Washu's pain and frustration echoing clearly down their link.  Perhaps, once this was all over, she could bug her mother again, but not now.  For now, there were more important things at hand.  "Don't worry about it.  Like I really need them that much anyways.  Now," she bared her fangs in a feral grin, "what has the universe's greatest scientist discovered since we last spoke?"

    *    *    *


	7. Chapter 6

Liliana Renthis turned from where she was neatly making up the bed and curtseyed as her Lady Mistress entered the room.  "Empress," she murmured.  "I'm sorry.  I did not realize you would return so soon."

"What?- oh.  Lily."  The Empress's deep amethyst eyes snapped, and her lips were tightly clamped, a sign that someone had just received the reaming out of their life.  "Sometimes I think the Guards choose their members from the stupidest individuals available."  She sighed and sat down at her boudoir.  Liliana hurried over to take to take the tiara Ayeka removed.  As she assisted her Lady in removing the elaborate props of office, she reminisced slightly over the past two years.

When first crowned Empress, Ayeka had been so full of herself.  She had insisted on wearing the regal and elegant (and cumbersome) robes and jewels that were the royal signs of her power at all times, as if she were afraid someone would try to take them away and claim her titles.  When things didn't go her way or people didn't bend immediately to her will, Liliana had been witness to some truly frightening temper tantrums.  Time, however, had mellowed these traits while at the same time developing her wisdom and patience.  Now, she was beyond doubt an Empress of the highest caliber.  Lady Ayeka was born for political machinations and the responsibilities of rule, and Liliana could think of none more suited for the role she bore.  And her Emperor-Consort . . .

_*I don't know why I thought he was not good enough for my Lady.  He is a good man.  I should never have listened to that horrible man.*_  But she had.  Wrapped up in loyalty to the Empress and the rest of her royal family, Liliana had allowed herself to be swayed into thinking Tenchi Masaki was a rude, uncouth ignoramus out for her Lady's power and riches.  Time had corrected that faulty impression, but by then it was too late . . .

*_I put the potion into my Lady's afternoon tea.  It seems so dangerous to mess with her food, though, after Orange was caught.  But if I don't do as I'm instructed, Black will do something horrible to me, I know.  Or even worse, he'll do something to my family.  And if I tell anyone . . .*_

*            *            *

_Bodies writhed, some dead, some not, all consumed slowly, so damned slowly, by the flames that raged throughout Jurai.  Screams of pain and anguish echoed through the blood and dust-filled courtyards.  Never before had such an enemy brought such terrible destruction down upon the most powerful empire in the known universe.  Never before had the power of Tsunami failed to protect her chosen people from all harm._

_Above it all floated the monster who had single-handedly wreaked this devastation, a cruel smile upon her hard, beautiful face.  Golden eyes glowed with an unworldly energy, a ball of energy of the same golden color hung in midair at her elbow.  Below, a figure crawling from the wreckage caught her eye.  A young woman, in her mid-twenties, perhaps.  Blood ran down her face from a gash above her right eyebrow, her midnight black hair was a tangled mess, such a difference from the stylish do it must have been so carefully arranged in.  She sobbed, gasping for breath, unable almost to believe the fact that she was still alive._

_But not for long.  The monster's mouth curled upward, fangs glistening.  With a careless thought, the ball of energy at her elbow sped down towards the nameless woman.  Something alerted her to her plight, and she looked upward in time to see her approaching death.  Sea green eyes widened in denial and incomprehension.  Her mouth had time to form a word –"why?"- before she and the ground around her exploded._

_And above it all, the monster laughed._

*            *            *

"No!!!"  Ryoko burst upright, sweat dripping from her skin as she shuddered at the memory of her nightmare.

"A dream?  Just a dream . . . It was only a dream . . ." But she couldn't control the sobs that ripped from her chest, the tears that slid from her golden eyes.

The door of her room flew open.  "Ryoko?!"  Washu stood in the doorway, a soft robe wrapped around her.  She took one look at her daughter and moved quickly to the bed, transforming as she went to her adult form.  She didn't say another word, but sank down and folded her arms around the weeping cyan-maned woman.

"How . . .?"

"How what, little girl?"  Washu drew away to push hair from Ryoko's tear-stained cheeks.

"You must have seen it.  The dream.  I did that, and I laughed.  How can you bear to _touch _me?  I'm a monster!"

Washu shook her head.  "Never, daughter-mine.  A living terror to your mother, yes.  A touch obnoxious, very impatient, a bit lazy, and too possessive, yes, but never a monster."

Caught up in her own self-remonstrations, Ryoko wouldn't be nay-sayed.  "But I've killed so many!  All of that death and destruction was-"

"-Kagato's doing, remember?"  An odd look crossed the scientist's face.  "You know, I've always wondered why Tsunami did absolutely nothing during that attack.  Never did make sense to me."

"Sasami-"

"Little girl, Tsunami's a goddess, and one of the most powerful in the universe to boot.  I think she would be capable of multi-tasking if she really wanted.  Well, that's a question for another day, I suppose."  She glanced at the time unit on the bedside table.  "It's too late to go back to sleep.  What would you say to ice cream?  I've got a craving."

Ryoko gulped back to the last of her sobs and wiped her cheeks.  "Sounds good to me."

*            *            *

One hour later, Washu left her daughter happily polishing off another helping of Ben & Jerry's (AN: come on, readers, you know they're good enough to be famous throughout the galaxy) to return to her lab.  She sat down in front of her hyper dimensional screen to study the scene replaying over and over on it.

Ryoko's nightmare had interrupted the study of her own reoccurring dream, which she had returned to contemplating when frustrated with the lack of direction regarding Tenchi's adversaries.  The Subconscious Extractor had faithfully saved her fading memories of the dream, and she had taken to sleeping with the electrodes attached to her skull in case the dream returned.  As a result, she now finally had a full playback of the entire dream, and plenty of time to watch.  Unfortunately, the unit did not record sound, and she could not quite read the figures' lips.  But that would surely come in time . . .  

_She watched her self, arrayed in unfamiliar robes, standing alone and studying a miniaturized universe that floated before her.  She seemed to be lost in thought._

_Tsunami appeared beside her and spoke, reaching out tenderly to touch the redhead's cheek.  They spoke for a moment, and then another woman, strangely familiar, appeared on the other side of Washu.  This was the woman that Washu could remember reaching out for her, cruelty in her eyes.  The three exchanged words for a few moments, seeming to argue._

_Washu ended the conversation by shaking her head and holding up both hands.  Three green gems detached themselves from the triangle they had held on Washu's forehead and floated above her hands, beginning slowly to glow, and becoming three familiar red ones.  Everything went dark._

_When the image reappeared, Washu stood, still in adult form and wearing the strange garments, in the dear old Science Academy Laboratory.  Everything looked brand new, and little used.  She shook herself and began to look around.  Suddenly, the third woman appeared and reached for her, hatred warring with regret in her deep eyes.  She grabbed Washu up, and Washu began to scream.  The screen went black, signaling the end of the dream._

Washu stared at the blank screen, unable to comprehend what she had just seen.  Was this something that had actually happened to her?  The dream struck too deep a chord within Washu's heart to be a simple fabrication of her mind.  What had she been, before her stint at the Academy?  And who was that third woman?

*            *            *

Lord Keyzu crossed the steps of the Central Palace, having finished reassigning the latest changes in guard duty for that week.  As was to be expected, security was at a high due to the recent attempt on the Emperor Consort's life, and that security was largely Keyzu's responsibility.

            *_I was so proud when I was chosen Captain of the Royal Guard.  Power, respect, a chance to be near the Empress . . .*_

            There, of course, was the problem.  It wasn't possible to devote one's full and complete attention to one's duty when all one could think about was a certain scent, a certain smile, a certain voice.

            A certain untouchable Empress.

            *_There have been times when I've actually desired to strike Lord Tenchi, because I know he doesn't love her the way she deserves.  The only things that restrain my anger are the genuine respect and friendship that I bear for him, and the fact that I know she does not love him in return.  I realize that they both made a hasty decision, one they now regret.  One, unfortunately, that they can't change.*_

            Keyzu knew that he was one of the very few who knew this secret.  To the rest of the court, their Empress and her Consort were madly in love.  No one suspected the truth.  

But, like it or not, they were stuck together, and he was stuck on the outside of that relationship, compelled by love, friendship and duty to place their safety before his own honor.

And that was the other thing that often confused him.  Lord Tenchi had been carefully schooled in the required behaviors of court.  He understood all that was asked of him, and usually managed to live up to the expectations, despite having spent the majority of his life on an uncultured backwater planet.

            *_But sometimes he says things and does things that make me so uncomfortable.  He questions practices and beliefs held sacred to my people.  Does he not understand this?  Yes, he is Emperor Consort, and yes, he holds unimaginable power as Tsunami's chosen avatar, but these actions will only gain him more enemies.*  _

            However, such musings were not getting the Juraian space systems checked and rechecked, and the Captain of the Guard had duties to attend to.  Keyzu put aside his thoughts for another, freer, moment.

            *            *            *


	8. Chapter 7

            Liliana cautiously poured the contents of the vial into Lady Ayeka's teacup.  Just four drops, otherwise it might have noticeable side effects, Black had said.  And Tsunami knew, she didn't want to hurt the Empress in any way.

            Suddenly, a hand descended upon her shoulder.  "Mind telling me what you're doing?"  Pale, the lady-in-waiting looked behind and up.  A tall woman stood over her.  

Liliana was no fool.  She, like every citizen of Jurai, had been enrolled in the empire's excellent school system as a child.  She had avidly scanned her history texts, and had watched the recommended historical vids.  There was only one known individual with the same untamable cyan mane, golden eyes, and fanged smile to match that of the woman she faced.

Ryoko.  The demon of whom parents spoke to scare their children into behaving.  The monster that had nearly destroyed the entire empire.

The woman that had helped Lord Tenchi to save that self-same empire not so long ago.

"I . . ."

"I think we need to have a little talk."  And grabbing her arms, Ryoko –it could only have been teleportation- instantly brought Liliana to a large, beautiful room.  "Washu!  I caught one!"

A diminutive redhead turned from her study of some machine.  "One what?  Because I'm not keeping any pets in here."  Liliana recognized the woman as Washu Hakubi, yet another of the infamous individuals that had helped Lord Tenchi.  "Wait.  I remember you.  You're that little maid Ayeka likes so much."  Washu's eyes narrowed.  "Ryoko, what exactly did you catch her at?"

The demoness deposited Liliana on the floor, at which point her legs failed her and she sank to her knees.  "She was putting something in Ayeka's tea.  The way she was being all sneaky and stuff made me suspicious."

Washu sighed.  "I don't suppose you brought that "something" with you, hmm?  For all you know, it could have been a real medicine or something of that sort."

"Well, I-"

"No, wait!"  Liliana reached out to both of the women standing over her.  If they truly were, as she now believed from their words, trying to help the Emperor and Empress, the very least she could do was help them.  And maybe, just maybe, they could help her, as well.  Tears found their way down her face as she told them of the plot she had been led into, what she had since discovered, and anything else of use that she could think of.

Washu and Ryoko looked at each other.  "Think she's telling the truth?"

"Think she has any reason not to?"  Washu bent down to stare Liliana in the face.  "I know who you are, and who your family is.  If you're lying, or if you betray us, we'll come after all of you, and it won't be pretty."

Liliana gulped and nodded wildly.  "I don't want to hurt anybody.  I never did!  I didn't know, I really didn't!  But . . . I can't let him hurt my family.  The dishonor of knowing what I've done would ruin them, should it come out."

Ryoko ran a hand over her mane.  "This thing just keeps getting bigger.  Well, nothing to be done now."  She too knelt down.  "Any chance you could identify Black or the others for us?"

Liliana shook her head in doubt.  "Only Black knows.  We always wear masks.  I could maybe recognize voices, but that's about it."

Washu and Ryoko exchanged another of those long looks.  It was as if they were communicating in some way Liliana couldn't hear.  After a bit, Washu reached into a pocket and presented the young lady-in-waiting with a small device.  "You can use this to get in touch with me if you've got anything that can help us.  Other then that, don't tell anyone -and I mean anyone- about us.  Got it?"  After Liliana's nod, she said, "For now, I want Ryoko to bring that potion to me.  I'll give you something else to put in the Empress's tea that will counteract it, and this "Black" character will never know. Take her back, Ryoko."

"Okay.  Ready to go?"  So saying, Ryoko grabbed Liliana by the shoulder and the room was replace by more familiar surroundings.  "Here we go."  She knelt down and picked up the bottle Liliana had dropped in her surprise.  "I'll get this back to you as soon as Washu plays around with it.  Just remember; keep your eyes and ears open, and your mouth shut."  And she faded from sight, leaving Liliana to go about the rest of her duties.

            *          *            *

Ayaka Jurai, Empress of the Juraian Empire, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing that, for the space of only five minutes, she could shrug off the duties of her position as easily as she would take off a robe.  It was true; she was a good ruler and she knew it.  The Empire had flourished under her two-year rule.  She loved the intricacies of court life: the rituals, the intrigues and little plots, the joy of figuring out the best plans of action for the betterment of her people.  But sometimes, as her advisors sniped at each other across the table or her courtiers looked down their noses at her Consort, she longed for the simplicity of Terra.

She missed the rustic smells the hills, the soothing peace of Yosho's temple…

The chance to forget her upbringing, to just act like a normal being and fight with Ryoko, even if she had usually been the one to get the worst of those little battles.  Oh, to hear Tenchi groaning in annoyance and frustration as they destroyed the house once again!  To be able to sniffle in her all-too-proper-and-helpless manner that it was that ungracious demon-woman, not her, who had started the fight!

It was funny how much two years could change a person.  

Now, Lady Ayeka was the conscientious authority, responsible for solving the hurts and problems of billions of individuals.

She sighed.  Now she was the one criticized and worried over.  Because, after two years of marriage, she still had yet to produce a viable heir.  And her courtiers and advisors were making her life, and Tenchi's, absolutely miserable because of it.  She had just come from a meeting where an ambassador from one of the Empire's most powerful planets had tried to coerce her into signing documents that would pass control of the Empire into his family's hands should she die without a heir of her body.

Ayeka groaned and rested her head between elegant hands.  What to do?  At one time, she would have ignored her own feelings for the sake of propriety.  She would have demanded that Tenchi return to her bed and do his duty for the sake of hers.  Now, however, the very idea horrified her.  She would no more force Tenchi (or herself, for that matter) to engage in what should be such a deeply emotional and loving act then she would order Sasami to choose a match.  She wouldn't.  She couldn't.

A throbbing headache was pounding its way through her skull.  The events of recent days were becoming too much.  The disappearance of the power gems from the Tenchi-ken, Ryo-oki's return, the attempted poisoning…  They fit together somehow; every instinct she possessed screamed that fact.  But she couldn't, by the Blood of Tsunami, figure out _how_!  And this headache had been plaguing her for days now, and nothing she took seemed to fix it.

"So serious, my daughter?"

The eternally youthful voice brought Ayeka's head up with a gasp.  At the sight before her, the purple-tressed empress jumped to her feet, unsure whether to curtsy or invite Tsunami for a cup of tea.

Tsunami chuckled, and Ayeka flushed, realizing that the goddess quite likely knew every thought passing through her head.  "Divinity, I-."

"A cup of tea would be rather lovely, but I'm afraid Sasami will wake from her nap soon, so I have little time for pleasantries."

Ayeka nodded cautiously.  "Then there is something you wish to tell me, Divinity?"

The goddess of life floated forward, and cupped the empress's cheek with one perfect hand.  "Your pain and frustration called to me as a babe to its mother."  The implications of that particular metaphor made Ayeka wince, and Tsunami nodded once, her endless eyes sympathetic and grave.  "You need a child for your empire, but will not make your husband father one."

Ayeka nodded as well.  "I love Tenchi, but I've come to realize that my love for him is the love of a sister, not of a wife and lover.  There can be no offspring between us, ever.  With Sasami, there is at least one of the blood should anything happen to us, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you how imperfect an answer that is."

Tsunami looked elsewhere, at something Ayeka knew no mortal could comprehend.  "Sasami would chafe under the duties of Empress, and the courtiers would be very unhappy at having their goddess as their ruler."

Ayeka gestured helplessly.  "We love you, Divinity.  You don't need me to tell you that.  But the idea of a ruler with such power, who could potentially know their every thought and action…"

The goddess looked back at her, and smiled.  "There are movements in the collective worlds, both of the living, unliving, and eternal, that will come to a head soon.  Even I cannot tell what will come to pass, for there are others of my family who desire to interfere."

"Your family?"  Tsunami had a family?  As in other gods, or goddesses?  This was news to Ayeka, and she wondered what that knowledge would mean to the entire assembly of religious worship, should Tsunami choose to reveal it to the rest of the world.  The idea made the empress in her sit up and rub her hands together in delight over the implications.

"Yes, my family.  I did not will myself into being alone, but with others.  But that is not for you to know yet.  For now, know that there are forces working for your sake, and for the sake of your Consort and of the entire Empire.  And do not forget, you have my protection and love at all times."  The goddess closed her wondrous eyes for a moment.  "Sasami wakes, and I must go.  Be well, my Daughter."

She faded from sight, and Ayeka sat down on the nearest surface.  Damn it, why was it that, every time she encountered the Goddess, or anyone else who should know what was going on, that she was left with more questions then she began with?

*            *            *

_Ryoko?_  Washu called to her daughter through their unique mind-bond and waited patiently for an answer.  These little rules of conduct sometimes became cumbersome, she mused, but absolutely necessary if she was to retain Ryoko's full trust.  Gone were the days of thoughtless intrusion.

_Yes?_  With her answer, Ryoko allowed her end of the link to open completely, allowing Washu to see exactly what she was up to.  Yet again, Ryoko was poring over the photo album she had received.  It was as if she thought she could regain the memories by simply absorbing the images into her mind.  Yet another thing, Washu thought, which she needed to figure out how to fix.

_I've analyzed the contents of Liliana's little brew.  Just thought you'd like to know._

_Yeah?_  Ryoko closed the book and sat up to give her mother her full attention.  She curled her legs up and crossed them beneath her, then rested one elbow on a knee and leaned her cheek into the hand.  It was a position that Washu knew she herself often assumed.  She wondered if Ryoko knew just how alike they were, sometimes.  _Shoot._

_It's an anti-fertility drug._

She watched as a pained expression passed over Ryoko's face and felt her turmoil.  Washu knew very well what the thought of Ayeka sharing intimacy with Tenchi brought to her offspring.  She couldn't do much except send soothing feelings of comfort and love through their link.  Although Ryoko remained silent, Washu could feel her gratitude for the support.

            _Why would they… oh.  Anti-fertility means no heir, which means upset and uncertainty in the Empire._

            Washu nodded.  _Got it in one, daughter-mine.  I've replaced the potion with a placebo that won't affect Ayeka in any way whatsoever, so you can return the bottle to Liliana when you've got a free moment.  Although…_

Ryoko picked up on the momentary feelings of puzzlement.  _What's wrong?_

_Well, I'm not really sure._  Washu stared at the readout on her screen.  _There are traces of something else in the potion's chemical makeup.  Problem is, I can't identify them, and I'm pretty certain I've got records of every substance in the known universe.  And I mean _every_ substance.  It really worries me that I can't figure this out.  The anti-fertility drug is a political problem, but it wouldn't actually hurt Ayeka.  This other stuff, though…_

Ryoko hastened to reassure her mother._  Well, Ayeka seems fine to me, and you can keep an eye on her for a while.  And since I caught the little maid before she'd put it in Miss Priss's tea too many times, I'm sure Ayeka will be fine._

_I hope so, little girl.  I certainly hope so._

*            *            *


	9. Chapter 8

Wow. It's really been a while, hasn't it? So, I dropped this story after receiving a review that made me think the story was awful. However, I've come to realize that it all depends on personal opinion. I like this story. I've also gotten emails that let me know others like it too. That said, I'm going to continue working on the thing. Over the next while, I'll be replacing old chapters, improving them. And so, we return to the mixed-up, combined world of (sort-of)AU Tenchi.

  


Chapter Eight

  


"I grow tired of waiting."

Tokimi's voice was soft. Calm. And Kagato knew that now, more then ever, he must tread carefully, for the goddess's wrath was always greatest when she used that particularly dulcet tone of voice.

"I am sorry, Milady. But the whelp is powerful, and he has powerful friends and protectors. The surest way of destroying him is through craft and guile, waiting for the perfect moment. "

"I know that, fool!" Her quiet growl was more terrifying then a Gurranian tiger-owl's hunting scream. "I have waited for millennia for the chance to punish my sister. The very cosmos wept when she betrayed me, when she broke the very bonds and vows that gave us existence. Do not preach to me about perfect moments."

"Forgive me, Lady."

D3 interrupted. His voice was toneless and unemotional, as always, but the glance he leveled at his mistress's servant, knowing that neither Goddess nor man was looking at him, was filled with dislike and contempt. "The protections you have granted Kagato give him countless advantages over your enemies. They allow him and his minions to walk the corridors of the Imperial compound without fear of security. And-"

"That is simple enough," Tokimi growled.

"Milady," Kagato asked, "surely Tsunami perceives your influence here. How is it that she does not move to protect those we work against?"

"My sister and I are bound by unbreakable oaths not to interfere directly in each other's schemes. Should we do so, the fabric of the very cosmos would be torn asunder. Once I have placed my mark on a mortal, Tsunami may not touch him or her."

"But Tenchi is her avatar. Doesn't that mean you may not-"

"But I'm not." Tokimi smiled her beautiful, cruel smile. "We are a step ahead in this game we play. There are ways around the oaths that my sister, being too pure, would not think of. I am not interfering directly with Masaki at all. You, Kagato, do that for me. Even better, Tsunami is severely limited by the mortal body she inhabits."

"Deity, perhaps much might be gained by ridding yourself of that body?" The goddess and her avatar looked at D3. "The Princess Sasami is but a frail child. It should be a simple matter to destroy her."

"Yes, that would greatly weaken Tsunami. And the emotional upheaval her death will create should produce will be perfect for your minions to work, Kagato." The goddess of death turned away. "See to it."

***

  


Sasami awoke, vague memories of her strange dream dancing around in her skull. Ryoko had been there, with Tenchi. But about Ayeka? The entire dream had been very dark. Menacing. Danger from Tenchi and Ryoko? No, never. The danger was directed at them. There was more, threatening to slip away from her, and she carefully began the mental process that Washu had taught her, of filing away each specific memory, so that she could recall it later.

The princess rubbed her temples wearily. The dreams that Tsunami sent her were so elusive and confusing, sometimes. But without Funaho's pond (for Ayeka had decided to leave the old Juraian tree-ship on Terra, where it was content), they were the only way that the goddess had of communicating with her host. And vague though they might be, Sasami recognized the fact that the dreams often allowed her to be privy to knowledge of the future that no other mortal could be. She simply had to figure out what the exasperating dreams meant.

In frustration, she uttered a short phrase that would prompt most of the Juraian court's ladies to faint in shock, and then glanced around rather guiltily. Because she had not yet reached puberty, with all of its accompanying taboos, Sasami was still free of the flock of maids and chaperones who were a requirement for any unmarried Juraian female. Instead, she was allowed the minimum requirement of two male guards. And that meant that Azaka or Kamidake could well be hiding in some corner, there to protect her. And that, in turn, meant that the use of such language was a very rare, very secret pleasure.

There was a quietly reproachful "mew" at her elbow, and Sasami turned to sweep the cabbit up into a hug. Ryo-oki joyfully nuzzled the princess's neck, making her laugh.

"I wish you could tell me what's going on, Ryo-oki. What's Ryoko up to?"

The cabbit couldn't reply, but she hopped into the adjoining bathing room. When Sasami followed, knuckling her eyes to rid them of sleep, Ryo-oki leapt up to the edge of the tub and nudged a large crystal bottle.

"The water from Funaho's pond! That's a good idea, Ryo-oki. You're so smart." And so saying, the princess touched the nozzle to fill the tub with warm water. She added pine-scented bubbles and three drops of the water from the decanter. When they had returned to Earth to gather their possessions, Sasami had, at Ayeka's advise, brought along some of the water from the pond. They would not bring the tree, her older sister had suggested, but the water itself was touched by Funaho's magic. Perhaps it would help.

It didn't take long for the tub to fill, and Sasami stripped and settled back into the water with a contented sigh. Even if Tsunami decided not to help her, it was still very relaxing.

Ryo-oki's loud mew, however, drew her attention down into the water. The Goddess's exquisite face was reflected there, and she wasn't happy. Although the two could not verbally communicate this way, Tsunami's countenance and gestures were plain. Her luminous eyes were wide and worried, and her hands made a very clear signal. 

_"Run!!!"_

Sasami, apparently, was in some kind of danger.

And, of course, that's when the explosion came.

***

  


"Ryoko!"

At Washu's call, the demoness whirled around in her training room and yelled out the cue to stop the simulation. "What's wrong, Washu?"

"Sasami's rooms, pronto! Every single one of my alarms just went off. Something big's going down! Move your butt, little girl!"

"Moving!" And with a thought, Ryoko was floating in the middle of Sasami's bed chamber, ready for action.

That is, of course, if she could find it. The room was filled with dark, billowing smoke. Loud cries from the shut door led her to the quick revelation that all of the entrances were probably blocked; opening any would both waste previous time and reveal the guarded fact that she was back.

"Help!"

The faint cry, accompanied by an agonized mew, sent Ryoko speeding into another room. Sasami was lying, naked, trapped beneath what appeared to be several shelves. Standing over her was a person, his (she assumed from the physique, that it was a male) face hidden by a red mask. The sword he held over her glinted in the smoky light.

"Get away from her!" Ryoko powered up an energy ball and sent it flying at Sasami's attacker. It hit him solidly in the back, knocking him to his side. The sword flew across the room, well out of his reach. She sent a second, slightly weaker, orb of power flying at him -_should probably keep this one alive, or Washu will have my head_- and she waited with satisfaction for his cry of pain.

Instead, a second figure, this one wearing a black mask, appeared between them. He reached out one hand, and Ryoko's energy ball simply disappeared into it.

"What?!" Shock froze Ryoko momentarily, but not for long. With a war-cry, she summoned an energy blade and flew at this astonishing new enemy. Although she could see nothing behind the dark mask, she sensed that this mysterious adversary was smiling. That, more then anything, chilled her to the bone.

"Ryoko. What a surprise. I only wish I could say that it was a pleasant one."

That voice. Its chilling tone haunted her nightmares. "No," she whispered in horror, freezing mid-flight.

The shock echoed down her bond with Washu, and she could hear her mother's frantic questions. _Ryoko? What's wrong? What is it?!_

She blocked the scientist out momentarily, unable to handle any sort of distraction. "No. You're dead."

"Hmm. I must have missed the funeral, then. Too bad." The figure looked behind him at the barely conscious man at his feet. "Well, it seems this minion's failed. I never did find another slave quite as . . . capable as you were, Ryoko. I look forward to seeing you again." And with that, he disappeared.

"Kagato!!!" Ryoko wanted to destroy everything in range, simply to exercise the rage inside of her. She wanted to cower away in a corner, whimpering in fear. Instead, she floated over to the still man. _Washu, can you get this one to your lab? He's still breathing._

_My, my, little girl. You actually followed orders this time. Such an improvement._ But the limp form disappeared, presumably to one of the diminutive scientist's holding cells. _You might want to give a thought to Sasami. And I want to know what the hell is going on down there. What happened?_

"Shit!" _I'll tell you later, Washu. I'm not dealing with it right now._ The demoness whirled around, searching for the little princess's body. "Sasami? You okay?"

"Ryo . . . ko." The reply was soft, and followed by a series of heavy coughs. "Here."

With a heavy gasp of relief, Ryoko summoned a few balls of energy and tossed them up toward the ceiling. Their dim golden light cut through the black smoke, creating eerie shadows on the walls of the destroyed bathing room. "I'm here, Princess. I'll get you out." It didn't take much effort to lift the shelves away from Sasami's small body, and Ryoko grabbed a towel from where it had fallen to cover her shivering nudity. "How ya doin', kid?"

"All right, I think. It just scared me, and something hit my head," the blue-tressed girl whispered hoarsely.

Ryoko started to reply, but a sudden crash from the next room sent her leaping to her feet, energy blade in hand, ready to protect her friend.

But instead of new enemies, the demoness was met with an enormous shock. Imperial guards, led by Tenchi, rushed into the room, weapons at the ready.

"R . . . Ryoko?" The Emperor-Consort halted in the doorway, and the two stared at each other, frozen. Seconds ticked by in an endless moment, neither able to move or speak.

_Ryoko! Snap out of it!_

Her mother's mental command broke Ryoko's paralysis, and she teleported away from the battle scene. Away from Him.

"Mama!" Her mistrust overcome by the time by so many emotional shocks, Ryoko appeared in Washu's lab and dove for the comfort of open arms. She clung to the scientist, shuddering at the horror of the nightmare she had faced, and at the pain-filled turmoil to locking gazes with the man she loved.

For a minute, Washu reveled in the sensation of holding her daughter in her arms. But questions needed to be asked. She was no longer so deeply bonded within the demoness's mind that she could automatically see what the other saw, and she needed to know what had happened. She gently pushed Ryoko away and bent to look into her face. "Tell me, little girl. What happened in there?"

Ryoko shook her head and burrowed for another moment. "He's alive, Washu. Tenchi didn't kill him."

"Who?"

"Kagato."

Rocked to her core by the single name, Washu could only hold her daughter to her again and shudder as well. 

***

  


Tenchi's heart stopped in his chest when he saw what awaited them in Sasami's room.

It couldn't be.

Ryoko stood poised, her blade held protectively in front of Sasami, battle rage upon her face. The golden light of her energy balls gleamed over her pale skin, the crimson lips and that untameable cyan hair. She was exactly as he remembered.

She was so much more.

He stared into her golden eyes, unable to spill out the words he had held within for so long. If only he could regain control over his body and reach out toward her, at least say her name! Anything to prove to himself that the impossible was real.

But something made her start, and the spell was broken. Before he could move, she closed her eyes and disappeared.

The guards at his back rushed forward to check Sasami. He could dimly hear her reassurances past the roaring in his ears.

Ryoko had returned.

"Let me pass! You can take your security precautions and shove them up your ass! Where is my sister?!" Ayeka's demanding voice shook the remains of his paralysis away from him, and Tenchi turned to face his wife. She took one look at his expression and rushed forward, fearing the worst. "Tenchi? Where's Sasami?"

"She's fine." An unnatural calm had settled over him. "I'm not quite sure what went on here, but it looks like someone managed to get in here and attack her."

"Is she okay?!"

"She looks fine. Ryoko saved her."

Ayeka's eyes widened at his words.

***

  



	10. Author's note

Wow. I had no idea that this fic would spark such an intense review debate. In any case, here's my response to what everyone is saying.

Look; there are holes and inconsistencies throughout this story. I admit that freely, because originally, it wasn't intended to grow into a complete story. It was written in response to a challenge a friend thought up, and I took it from there. I had no intention to elaborate into an actual story, but I found that I enjoyed writing it. The entire challenge was based upon combining story lines and experimenting with personalities and emotional relationships that aren't often seen in Tenchi fics.

It's not at all a story that will appeal to everyone. Jazz-chan and maria like it, archangel37 and some guy don't. That's fine. I haven't read the Tenchi novels that people have mentioned; any suggestions for where to find them? I can't take something into account, even the creator's own opinions, if I haven't even heard of it.

All in all, I consider it a compliment that people are involved enough to actually get into a debate over a simple fic. I hope people will keep reading; maybe I'll change some minds. As I've said, I'm trying to go back and fix some of the plot holes (there are some I'll be tying up in later chapters) to make the overall plot better and more coherent. 

But remember this one thing, please. Ultimately, it's just a story, for heaven's sake! I don't need to receive rude emails full of insults and ridiculous accusations. You want to say something personal about me or my writing, use a review, and don't sign it (I'd prefer to be able to remove personal insults from my review page). I'm not naming any names, but Your behavior has been childish and unacceptable. Do it again, and I'll track you down and report you to FF.net.

  


In any case, I hope to have a new chapter up in a week or so. Thanks for sticking around.

  



End file.
